Reflecting colors
by Hell's Clown
Summary: Italy, left all alone, is killed. No one knows why or by who. And when he wakes up at the hospital, he can't recognize anyone. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**The clock goes on, time running out. Just like my sanity.**

* * *

The world meeting was in full swing. Everyone shouting at each other, fighting, arguing. Everyone except for Italy. Or rather, the northern part of him. He was just sitting there, eyes shadowed by his bangs, hands clenched tightly in his lap. He had heard enough. Silence filled the room as he slammed his hands on the table. "Why can't you all just shut up!? Fighting is the only thing you do! Why can't you be considerate for the others who don't want to be part of your quarrels!?"

"You, you mean? The only one here that isn't fighting here is you! You may thinks so, but the whole world doesn't revolt around you! Just because you are oh-so perfect, doesn't mean everyone has to like you, or even listen to you!"

His eyes widened in shock and hurt, feelings no one noticed, from Romano's words. One after one, they all raised from their seats and left. Left him all alone. Left because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. Then, he was all alone. Pain filled his empty eyes as his bangs covered his eyes once more. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and smile like he had all these years? _Maybe... It's for the best. After all, who would need or even miss useless, worthless and annoying little Northern Italy?_

Stiff, numb legs somehow managed to carry his weight. The big window facing the beautiful garden showed everyone else outside. Playing, laughing and having a good time. Everyone looked so much happier without him. Tears flowed down his face. His hand slowly pressed against the glass. _Why is it so warm? _A shot rang out as a bullet pierced his heart. His eyes filled with pain, tears flying behind him. Blood flowed out through his parted lips and through his chest, the bullet shattering the glass. And he fell, turning over so his back would hit the ground first. The clear sky filling his viewAs his consciousness faded away, he felt the warming rays of the sun and the feeling of flying.

**_Come. Come with me. Let me protect you. Let me care._**

_It's warm... Is it... You?_

_**Yes, Come. It's warm and safe, here in my arms.**_

* * *

**Shadows melting, creating a picture of darkness**

**as i see the flutter of a butterfly's wings.**

* * *

They were all relaxing and having fun, not fighting and arguing. What Veneciano had said really helped. They would have to say thank you and apologize later. Romano was finally relaxing with spain. Smiling and laughing, as they all did. Until a gunshot sounded. Horror filled wide eyes turned to the window to the room where they had just been holding a meeting. Glass was raining down, along with the body of the only nation missing. Romano could do nothing but watch as the body of his brother fell down, landing with a sickening 'thud' on the ground. He was the first to react, running towards his younger brother.

Blood was soaking his shirt around his heart and chest. A thin line of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were the most heartbreaking, broken and filled with tears, but still happy and content. A small smile matching his eyes, lips pale and cold. Romano collapsed at the sight. His only brother, his beloved brother, dead on the ground, _Smiling!_ A hand came to rest over his mouth, the other stroking his brothers cold, cold cheeks. His own tears fell down on his brother's face. Spain came up behind him, taking him in his arms, stroking his back and offering the comfort no one offered Veneciano.

_Why did you have to die? Why would someone want to kill you? Why did I hurt you?_

* * *

**The sharp steel of my knife**

**shining in the moonlight, white**

**just like the feather of an angel.**

* * *

Slowly, they fill with confusion**  
**The soft beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound in the hospital room. It was the only thing that told them Feliciano was still alive. His chest barely raised and sank, like it hurt breathing, it probably did. His arm had an IV connected to it, giving him the blood he needed so badly. Even though he was a nation, he could still die, but depending on how big the wound, bad the illness was, they would always survive. Unless, their people stopped believing in them.

They had been waiting for five hours. Five hours with nothing but guilt and regret. And then, The tiniest flutter appeared. They were on their feet in an instant, going as close as they could without appearing threatening and intruding his personal space, well, Romano could, but no one else. There. The flutter appeared again. His eyes slowly opened, amber orbs meeting the world again. Slowly, they filled with confusion Then pain followed. Shock taking up the last place. Those amber orbs turned to Romano, who was smiling in relief at his brother finally waking up. His face was covered with an oxygen mask, lightly fogging with each breath.

He mouthed something. Something that caused a new batch of tears to fill Romanos eyes.

_Who are you?_

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Well, this seemed like a good place to stop, and hopefully you want to know what happens next, 'cuz I sure as hell want. The title is inspired by a picture I found on deviantart, though I don't remember who made it and I don't really want to search for it again... Hope you look forward to next chapter^^. Is five reviews to much to ask? I hope not... TUne in sometime later for the new chapter of Reflecting Colors!**

**Hellie-chan**


	2. Important AN! You should read!

Umm, yeah so, I haven't been writing on a lot of my stories because I always get new plot bunnies. They are, literally breeding like rabbits. So yeah... Anyways, I will put up a poll on which story I will write first along with my Naruto one, and I will create a series of snips and tidbits of new ideas and put them on there. Sometimes just the idea, an idea for a power, crossovers and yeah... It'd you want to, you can use the idea for a story of your own, just send me a Pm, and if you want, I could beta for you, since I really need something to do and it's fun. Anyway, here are the stories which will NOT come on the poll.

Cheshire Cat Luffy: I just really Need some ideas for new world... 'Cuz it's gonna be Au and stuff...

Cp9 no Luffy: Same reason. Need some story ideas and gonna have to plan how his semes are gonna get him. I'm not really great in the romance department, so maybe I could get a tip or two? Please?

As for the Naruto story, it will be one of those "Minato and Kushina alive, Naruto beeping ignored for his twin sister and yadi yadi." Only with my twist, so be prepared! Mwuhahahahahahaha!


End file.
